In Love With A Gryffindor
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: [It was just a bet...so how come I feel so different when I'm near her] Draco makes a bet that he can snag, the Gryffindors' bookworm, Hermione Granger. What happens when he starts falling for the girl who seems to hate him? But It's only a bet...right?
1. The bet

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot…or do I?_

_Chapter 1: The bet_

_Summary: It's was just a bet...so how come I feel so different when I'm near her? _Draco makes a bet that he can snag, the Gryffindor bookworm, Hermione Granger. What happens when he starts falling for the girl who seems to hate him? But he can't fall in love after all it's only...a bet right? Read and Review!

**Draco's POV**

I stumbled into the Slytherin Common Room, laughing, my friends' right behind me. Sighing, I sat on the chair nearest to the fire. My friends and I sat there for some time before Goyle growled in frustration and said, "I'm bored what do you want to do?" I sighed; I did not want to do anything but relax.

"How about we make a little bet?" Blaise said, I glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow. How would a bet be fun? Unless…

"Draco, I bet that you couldn't snag a Gryffindor," Blaise said smirking,

I refrained myself from frowning, I knew he wanted me to make a fool out of myself but I would not give him that satisfaction of making me mad. I sighed and asked, "Zabini, you will have to be more specific if you want me to go through this silly little bet." I sneered at him

"The Gryffindor bookworm, Granger," Blaise said, looking at me

I looked at him in shock. He could not possibly suggest that I willingly talk to that mudblood. I sighed, I could not let him win, and I will show him that a Malfoy could get anything they wanted…even if it is a filthy …mudblood. I shudder at the thought of me talking to her…of all people.

"Fine, how long do I get?" I asked, glaring at him, he just smirked and replied, "You have until the end of seventh month which gives you five months. One hundred galleons say that you don't get her and if you do you have to dump her at the end of the graduation ceremony,"

I had to smile when I heard this. This bet does not sound so bad if I have an opportunity to hurt Granger at the end; however, it is the five-month tolerating her is what I am worried about.

"Deal," I said before I got up and started leaving them behind

**Original POV**

As soon as Draco was out of site, Zabini turned to the rest of the Slytherins who heard of the bet he said, "We mustn't let him win. We'll have to create a plan in case Granger really does accept his offer for a date." Zabini finished he did not want to lose a hundred galleons to a Malfoy.

"What are you planning Blaise" Pansy asked, eagerly leaning in to hear the plan

"I'll think of something," Zabini said, before he smirked and added, "I'm a Slytherin after all" They all laughed for they knew Blaise was the perfect model of what a Slytherin should be.

"Mmm…Let us first see how Draco will react when Granger says no the first time," Pansy said, laughing shrilly at the thought

**Draco POV**

I laid on my bed thinking on how to get Granger alone and so far the only thing I could think of is to just ask her but wouldn't that be…weird. I sighed I'll just have to wait until tomorrow and see how she reacts to me asking her out…'after all,' I thought smirking before I closed my eyes 'Who could resist a Malfoy'

_End of Chapter_

A/n: Okay, I can actually hear you lot thinking 'Why is she making a new story when she should be updating' and I am sorry but this just came to me and I could not help myself. How did you think it is so far? Good? Bad? Never Update? You decide! Read and Review! Sorry for the short chapter!

Lily-n-Prongs92


	2. The First Approach

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot!**_

_**Chapter 2: The First Approach **_

_Summary: In this chapter, Draco first attempt to get Hermione. He is confident that he will get a yes…but is it that easy. Read and Review!_

**Original POV:**

At six o' clock, Draco was already up. He got out of his four-poster bed and went to take a cold shower. He sighed as he took off his clothes and turned the water on. Entering the tub, Draco closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of release as the cold water fell on his slightly toned chest.

After two minutes of standing there, he began to think on how to approach Hermione without her two little friends getting in the way. The only thing he came up with was to either ask her to talk to him for a minute outside or speak to her publicly.

_'That would not do'_ Draco thought as he imagine what his father or any other pureblood would say if they sighted him talking to a muggleborn.

After a few more minutes thinking, Draco finally turned the water off and got out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he went to his side of the closet and began to put his uniform on.

After he got dressed, he descended the stairs and entered the Common Room he looked around the common room to check that no one was down yet. After seeing that no one was up, he opened the portrait hole and left the Slytherin Common Room to go to the Great hall for breakfast.

With every step, he became even more nervous than he was when he had awoken. Finally arriving at the Entrance Hall, he pushed the doors open and entered with his usual Malfoy strut. He noted, with relief, that Hermione was alone at the Gryffindor table and that there was no one near her. Making his mind up, he turned his direction toward the Gryffindor table and started to walk toward where Hermione sat.

**Hermione POV:**

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating my porridge, with a book in my hand, when I spotted Malfoy coming toward me. I rolled my eyes, what did he want so early in the morning.

I sighed; I could not help but notice how he looked cute when his platinum blonde hair got into his eyes_. 'Wait…'_ I thought as my eyes widen _'what? No I did not say that about a boy…Draco Malfoy no less'_ I shuddered as I tried not to think of how I thought Malfoy was cute. Ewww.

"Granger" He greeted me curtly breaking me out of my thoughts

"Malfoy" I responded just as cold, "What do you want?" As I fully faced him, I narrowed my eyes as he shifted under my gaze.

"Can…can I talk to you?" He asked, and I became more suspicious. Why would he want to talk to me?

"Why would I want to talk to you? You're nothing but a selfish brat," I said before I turned around, intending to ignore the boy that was in front of me

"Look," he started out angrily before he took a deep breath and continued, "Look, I'm not here to argue so let me get to the point…will you go out with me?"

I quickly turned around and stared at Malfoy, as he was mad. Why would he want to go out to go out with me, Hermione Granger…a muggleborn! It was just not logical. It was improbable. Malfoy and I are not made for each other. It was ludicrous! I made my decision.

"No" I said before I turned back to my porridge

**Draco POV:**

I was shock when she told me no. I mean what was wrong with me…I was perfect. How could she say no? I was sure she liked me. Oh God, I think I might faint…I, Draco Malfoy, was just rejected by a girl…A Gryffindor no less!

_Okay Draco breath and ask why._

"W-why?" _Oh way to go Malfoy_ I growled at myself when I noticed I stuttered a Malfoy never stutter.

She sighed and said, "I'm sorry Malfoy but I don't think we can connect. I mean it's kind of weird me dating my worst enemy." I sighed I guess this bet wouldn't be that easy

"I know you like me…you just haven't come to terms with these feelings" I said confidently, she glared at me before I turned around and began to walk toward the almost full Slytherin table and sat down and began breakfast.

The rest of the day went by with no problem except…I just could not get a certain Gryffindor bookworm out of my head.

_**End of Chapter**_

A/n: What do you think? I had a review that I needed more details, so I took the suggestion and made it descriptive as I possibly can. I know this was short but next chapter Harry and Rom enters the picture and how do they react when they hear that Malfoy asked their best friend out? Read and Review. A review makes me update faster! -**Hint hint-** Should I continue? Read and Review!

Lily-n-Prongs92, out


	3. Tutoring Malfoy: Part One

Chapter 3: Tutoring Malfoy…Part One

Summary:_ 'I am to perfect to have a tutor'_ Malfoy is given a tutor because he is failing Transfiguration but when he meet his tutor will he be less reluctant? Read and review!

"I need a what?" Draco asked as he now stood in front of McGonagall.

"You need a tutor," She repeated looking at the Slytherin in front of her

He could not believe it, he needed a tutor. His reputation would be ruined if anyone found out…

* * *

"You want me to tutor someone," Hermione asked the professor in from of him, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy…" she started to say before Hermione cut her off.

It took every ounce of slef-control Hermione had to keep her jaw from dropping at the news. Anger and annoyance fought for control over her body, as she bit her tongue so hard she was sure she'd taste blood soon. Gritting her teeth and staring at her hands, she merely muttered an almost inaudible, "Yes, professor, what time do I have to meet him?"

McGonagall looked at her with a look of approval before she said," He's coming tomorrow at six, you are to meet him here," she said

"Right, see you later Professor," Hermione said, slinging her bag around on her shoulder and leaving the classroom.

Outside two boys, one with red hair and one with messy jet-black hair, were waiting for her, arms crossed. She looked nervous as she neared them. What would they say when she told them?

"What did McGonagall want," Harry Potter asked as Hermione neared him and Ron.

"Uh…" She started before she took a deep breath and said, "Well…you see…she wants me to tutor Malfoy," Hermione said, if the situation were not serious she would have laughed at the looks on her best friends.

"She wants _you_ to tutor, _Malfoy_," Ron almost yelled

"That's what I said," Hermione said glumly as they continued to walk,

"Are you joking?"

"Nope, though hell if I know how I'm going to teach that git," Hermione said, a gloomy expression on her face, "I'll snap half way through at something that come out of his mouth and end up sending the prat to the hospital wing."

"Theirs more…yesterday Malfoy asked me out"

"What?" They yelled looking at her

Hermione nodded

"What did you say?" Harry asked curious

"I said no," She said simply and the two breathed in relief

"Want us to go kill him?"

* * *

Draco was late. He was not running, because he could not be seen running in the halls for something not exercise or sport related.

"So, you've finally decided to grace us with you presence Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall's voice rang when he finally step foot in her classroom. Draco grinned at her, trying to look as apologetic as possible as he stepped further into the classroom.

"I'm so sorry professor, on my way here I was mobbed by a group of giggly fourth years, They just wouldn't let me go, they were clawing at me like wild animals," he told her, sprouting a lie right off the tip of his tongue, hoping the Transfiguration professor would buy it. She did not, but she did not say anything, just rolled her eyes behind her glasses.

"So, where's my tutor," Draco asked, having not spotted anyone else in the room.

A soft, sweet voice sounded from someone near him, "Behind you." Draco sharply turned around and almost dropped the transfiguration book that he was holding in his arms in shock. It was Hermione…

'_Maybe, tutoring won't be so bad after all' _He thought smirking

End of Chapter

A/n: Read and Review.


	4. Tutoring Malfoy: Part Two

Chapter 4: Tutoring Malfoy...Part two

Hermione had to fight to keep the glare off her face. Malfoy was trying the little patience Hermione had. When Malfoy had arrived at McGonagall's office he had been five minutes late, annoying Hermione who was taking time out of other things she could have been doing instead of tutoring a dumb Slytherin. If that was not enough, instead of focusing on the work that Hermione was trying to teach him, the blond haired Slytherin had not stopped staring at Hermione's face since he had arrived twenty minutes before. She was about ready to hex the boy.

Hermione could not take the staring anymore, "Would you fucking stop staring," she snapped. Her glare intensified when Malfoy just smirked and continued staring.

"Can't help it, your pretty," Malfoy said. He inwardly laughed when the girl growled, and admired when her pretty face turned a fetching shade of red. Hermione counted to ten in her head, not sure, if that comment annoyed her or flattered her. For her sanity, she decided annoyed, and pointedly ignored the fact that she was blushing.

"Well you're not here to critique my looks, you're here because McGonagall decided you need a tutor, and she happened to choose me, who right now would rather be anywhere else. So, stop staring and focus on the damn work, so I can get done with this tutoring thing and never have to see you again, okay?"

Malfoy was not sure if he should be shocked that the beauty had a bite, No, what he was shocked about, was that the girl was just letting the comment pass over his head. Most in the school would kill to have him say that they were pretty. If he was going to win this bet, he would defiantly have to work hard to get Hermione to fall in love with him.

For the rest of the thirty minutes they had left they worked on transfiguration. Malfoy was trying to turn a flower into a small tree, and so far, all he had managed to do was turn the red flower a sickly looking shade of yellow. Hermione was looking at the flower as if it had a disease and thinking that it was going to be a long few months.

"Well, that was a disaster," Hermione said, looking at the ugly flower. It was starting to wilt. Malfoy was looking at it as it was going to attack him. "How did you manage to turn it that color?"

"I don't know," Malfoy said, and Hermione rolled her eyes

"Well, I'll see you next Monday," Hermione said, starting to leave, when she felt a hand wrap around her arm stopping her.

"Can't we do this twice a week, I think I really need the help," Malfoy said, not thinking about how soft the girl skin was under his hand, and how inviting her lips looked. All he was processing was how he needed to spend more time with the Gryffindor. He told himself it was because of the bet, and not because Hermione intrigued him.

"I'm sure you'll manage," Hermione said, quickly taking his arm out of Malfoy large, calloused hand. She ignored the heat that was present from where Malfoy's hand had been.

"See you Monday," she said quickly leaving.

_I am not running, _Hermione thought,_ I am walking quickly._ All Hermione wanted was to sleep and not think about the fact that Malfoy was attractive.

Back in the classroom, Malfoy was watching Hermione leave. _Damn, she's got a nice ass. _

End of Chapter

A/n: I know, short chapter blah blah blah but I cannot help writing short chapters for this fic. :) Sorry for those long chapter lovers.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and made me smile.

Next chapter is when Malfoy steals a kiss from Miss. Granger and how does Hermione feel about that?

Reviews are appreciated.

Ashley

xxx


	5. A Stolen Kiss

Chapter 5: A Stolen Kiss

Summary: The title says it all.

The last update until I at least finish one of my stories. (Like that's going to happen.) And no none of them are abandon. All are still on the go. :)

_Hermione moaned as the phantom's hand ran up her thigh. Hot lips pressed against hers, whispering in her ear. She arched into the touch, wanting more, needing more. She placed desperate kisses against her phantom's neck, wanting to know who he was, but not needing to know. Gasping, she picked her head up, and looked into the eyes of her lover. The gorgeous steel grey eyes of her lover. _

Hermione gasped as she woke up on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, shaking in denial from the dream she had just had. No, she firmly denied to herself, she did not just have a sex dream about Draco Malfoy. She hated him, and that dream, she said, never occurred.

"_Don't even think about the pillock,"_ She thought furiously as she went upstairs to the Girl's Dorm and prepared herself for today. Her heart sunk as she remembered it was Monday.

'_Great'_

* * *

Malfoy sat anxiously at the table reserved for him and Hermione in the library. It seemed lateness was something the brunette hottie was prone to, as he had been sitting there for fifteen minutes. Tapping his foot, he wondered where Hermione was. She couldn't actually hate him that much that she would risk getting in trouble with McGonagall by not showing up, could she? Just as those thoughts popped into his head, he spotted Hermione walking through the library doors, running her hands through her hair.

Draco smirked at her when she finally reached the table, "Missed me?" he asked.

"You wish," she said, plopping down in a chair across from the smirking asshole. Rolling her eyes, she reached over and opened the text box in front of Draco.

"Okay," she said, getting her own textbook, not that she needed it really, but just incase she wanted to bang her head with something by the end of this, "Let's try this again. You clearly need help, probably not just with transfiguration, you might have some mental problems as well, and after last week's disaster, you are not going near a wand. You are going to study the theory. And you're going to do it quietly," Hermione said, glaring at the last part. The idiot across from her just looked at her innocently, but it did not match with the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Now, love, not even a hello kiss," Malfoy teased, watching Hermione roll her pretty eyes. Tonight, Draco was determined that he was going to crack some of the defenses that he had.

"Get to work Malfoy." For a while, it seemed like Malfoy was listening to her. For about a half an hour the two sat in silence. Draco was studying, but every few seconds, when the other was not looking he would glance at her. Hermione was sketching absently on a piece of paper, trying to ignore the Slytherin sitting across from her. Now that she was near him, the dream from that morning came flooding back to her, and she couldn't help looking at Malfoy, studying his face, but firmly denying to herself that she was actually doing it.

Hermione almost did not notice when Malfoy changed seats, moving to the seat right next to him. She glanced at him, watching the boy act innocent, and study.

"What are you doing, why the hell did you move here," she snapped, and Malfoy looked up.

"I like this seat better," he said, "It's got a better view." He went back to his book, pretending to study, waiting for Hermione's response.

"What view, all there is, are rows of books, all around us," Hermione growled. The pillock was up to something, she just knew it. When Malfoy told her to be quieter, it was a library and he was trying to study, her thoughts were confirmed. He was up to something. After staring suspiciously at him for five minutes, Hermione sighed and went back to drawing.

About ten minutes before the session ended, Hermione found out why Malfoy moved his seat, when a hand started to stroke up and down her thigh. For a second she froze, because it was just like in the dream, before her common sense flooded back and she grabbed the hand and shoved it off her thigh.

Glaring at the smirking boy she growled, "Do that again, and I'll cut your damn hand off." Malfoy smirked, and brought his hand up again, running it through Hermione's hair, feeling the soft, thick strands. Hermione tried to shove that hand away too, but his other hand grabbed both of Hermione's in a strong grip.

"Aw come on baby, you know you're attracted to me," Draco said, bringing his face close to the Gryffindor's, almost in a kiss.

"No, I'm not," Hermione denied, trying to pull her hands out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy just raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Sure your not," was all he said, before he pressed his lips against hers, Hermione froze, and Malfoy took the opportunity to caress the soft, succulent lips under his own, licking and then gently biting the bottom one, before he pulled away, savoring the small taste he had stole of his tutor.

"Times up," he murmured to the still stunned brunette, "I'll see you next Monday." With that, Malfoy pulled away, almost running out of the library, before Hermione came out of her stunned euphoria.

When Hermione finally did come out if it, she threw a book angrily after the retreating Slytherin, but it just missed him.

"You son of a bitch" She yelled before she slumped back in her chair as the anger quieted, she didn't even notice that she was running her fingers over her lips, but she did notice what she had sketched as she was leaving. It was a picture of Malfoy's face.

End of Chapter

A/n: Short? Yes? No? Yeah, it's short! Haha. I love torturing my readers. What happens next? Well, you will have to wait until I feel like writing this story again. I lost my motivation again for this one and moving on to another one. So sorry. Maybe after I get some fics finished I will come back to this. But hey, you never know I might update tomorrow. :) It depends. Anywho, hope you like it. I know I did. )

Luv,

Ashley

Xxx


	6. Author Note

Author note:

I will be going on vacation and I will not have access to the computer for three weeks. I will be gone from June 30 to July 20. When I come back hopefully I will have updates for all my running stories. But until then, the only update I have is for A Twisted Game of Love and jealousy which I will upload after I finish this.

See ya,

Ashley

Xxx


End file.
